Do you know what you do to me?
by Machine Dragon Nero
Summary: Godzilla Jr has come face to face with many challenges in his life ever since he became King of the Monster's. But after coming back from a battle that almost put him out for good and making friend's with some of his fellow Kaiju one in particular. Godzilla Jr must now face somthing that even he never thought that he would have to deal with. Can he handel this new challeng or not?
Do **you know what you do to me?**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, poem and any OC's that may appear in this story all other characters in this story be long to there rightful owners.

A/N  
Hello to thous who are reading my story :) i would like to say thank you for reading my first story i have been a fan of " **FANFICTON** " for a year now. Firs a reader than a reviewer and now a member. This is my first story so don't expect it to be perfect. This story is based off a series that is in the making the idea for this came to me one day while was working on my mane story. It was just a poem in the beginning and i was saving it for one of my future books "BUT" i decided to take the advice of a VERY GRATE FRIEND OF MINE her name is **KAIJUPRINCESS** **13** who tells all of her fan "when you have an idea let it go and see where it take's you" so be sure to check out her story's **UMINOKO, PRINCESS OF THE KAIJU** and **KAIJU BLOOD TIES** they are awesome. Also you should check out some of my other favorite authors of Godzilla story's **WOLFKING 6996, DRAGON BLITZ 85, PAINTEDLADY, DONNY W,** **CYNDI** and **LAZE JOVANOV**. These fantastic authors are the once who got me into writing my ideas of some GODZILLLA story's that i have been thinking of for **YEARS.** So go and read there story's and give them a shout out. **  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: New Friend's and Strange Events

Godzilla's  
*POV*

I was sitting by my self next to the lake while watching all the other Kaiju's playing in or near the water. I didn't feel like going over there with them, not like they would won't me there anyway. Most of them are afraid of me or hate me. Those who fear me try not to cross paths with me. And those who hate me send death glares my way trying to intimidate me. I am not impressed by there efforts to scare me if anything it bores me, i have been through so many battles and come so close to death it's self several different times in my life. So now nothing scare's me anymore or at least that's what i thought. For sometime now i have been feeling very _STRANGE_ like i'm sick or something but i'm not and some other weird thing's that i can't quite explain have been bothering me ever since i came back to Monster Island. Or more specifically when i started to hangout with Kaiju's who are not scared of me wich for me was very surprising because **EVERYONE** is scared of me. Well maybe i should be a little more clear on that mater when i say that everyone is scared of me it's because.

1: They have either fought with me or heard or even seen me in battle once or twice. 2: For those who are not scared of me probably never even heard of or even seen me before. But once they see me they fear me.

As for the Kaiju's who are not scared of me there name's are Anguirus, Rodan, Zilla, Battra, Varan, Balkzardan and Manda. Thees are the one's who have no fear of me. Don't ask me why because i don't know i've tried every thing i can think of to scare them off but nothing work's. Especially that Dragonness Kaiju Manda she's the one who started it all.

Ever since i came back to Monster Island 2 months ago she's been nothing but nice to me " _Why is she so nice to me no one is ever nice to me_?" Well by now your probably wondering how it all started so i'll tell you.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

I had just come back from a 6 day long hunt i was hunting down some of my most deadliest enemies. Grand Ghidorah, Gigana and Desrtoryah. I found them on one of the island in the western part of the Ocean and when i found them it was an all out **WAR!** The 4 of us fought for hours from early afternoon till the next day that was one of the longest fights of my life. The fight was sheer brutality we left Scale's, Part's and Armoured hide every were there was no room for mercy we were soul bent on killing each other that the word mercy had no meaning to us.

Gigana was the first one to retreat i was able to tear off one of her arms and i used to impale Destoryah's right leg which really ticked him off. He fired his Oxygen Destroyer at me but thank's to years's of constant battles and my training with other Kaiju's i was able to dodge the deadly beam with ease. And wouldn't you know it who was standing right behind me it was Gigana. She was trying to recover and come at me with a sneak attack from behind but as soon as she saw me getting out of the way of Destoryah's deadly beam she try'd to do the same but due to her injuries she was not fast enough to get out of the way. I heard a shriek of sheer pain and i couldn't help but smirk at what i saw. Gigana lost half of her tail and a bit of her wing's when Grand Ghidorah looked at his second in command he had a look of shook from the state that she was in.

"Gigana get your self out of hear now we'll finish this fight!" Grand Ghidorah ordered the Black Kaiju. "Destoryah watch your aim"! He shouted to the devil like Kaiju.

"Well learn how to tell your little birdie to stay out of my way!" The Devilish Kaiju shout's back.

"How about you learn some respect for your superiors you brainless animal." Grand Ghidorah growled.

"Why don't you come and teach me some if you think you can you 3 headed copper lizard." Destoryah sneered back.

"Don't mind if i do." Grand Ghidorah said back with a look of death on his face.

" _Hay this is getting good_." I thought to my self.

As the two Titans began there own battle i couldn't help but to stare in amusement at them. They were both pretty beaten up and now that there fighting each other i'm sure that someone is not going to be walking away from hear under their own free will. You should have seen the state they were in, Grand Ghidorah had burns, bruises and claw marks all over him, he was even missing some teeth and the right eye on his left head was shut from me slashing it a few hours ago. And Destoroyah was no better looking he had almost the same injuries as Ghidorah the only differencea is he was missing one of his small wing's. (Thanks to me biting it off of course) The mandibles on the right side of his face were gone, (From me punching him in the face at almost full strength) his right wing had a large tare in it and i did stab him in his right leg with Gigana's blade arm and still this guy just kept on coming. Soon an idea came to me, i would wait for them to be completely distracted with each other then i would take them both out with one shot. So i waited till the time was right. Once the two of them got up close and personal with each other i new it was time to make my move. I charged up my Atomic Breath at full power. Big and small rock's started to rise up in to the air from the amount of energy i was gathering up once i was at full power i let them have it. But just before it hit them a crystal shield appeared before them and protected them from the on coming attack but the force of my Atomic Breath was so strong that it cause an explosion and almost destroyed the shield that was protecting them. When the smoke and dust cleared up it revealed a site that none of us was happy to see. Not far from us was none other than my most deadliest enemy of them all Space Godzilla _. "No one said that he would be here_ " I thought to myself. He had a look of disappointment and annoyance on his face. When he turned to me i could tell he was not happy to see me in the slightest bit but i decided to tease him a bit.

"Hay Dar-ku how have you been i haven't seen you in a while?" I asked with a smirk on my snout. Surprisingly he decides to humor me.

"I'm doing fine how about you?" He replied with an arrogant smirk on his face seeing the condition that i was in.

"Fin. Never felt better in my life." I said with an obvious lie.

He turned back to his comrades and told them "we'er leaving."

"Did you find it Space Godzilla?" Ghidorah asked with pain in his voice.

He shakes his head no. "It's not hear we'er going back to Reaper." He said in a commanding tone.

"We'll go alright after i kill him!" Destoroyah roar out.

"Your in no condition to fight any more and besides we came hear to find the Deva-Tron not to get into a battle that you can't win." Space Godzilla said unimpressed with Destoroyah's performance in the fight.

"What do you mean can't win, i was just about to kill him when-." He didn't get to finish because my dark double ganger cut him off.

"O shut it! Save your excuses for someone who really care because i don't you had all day and night to kill him and he's still alive! "Was just about to kill him." Space Godzilla repeated in a mocking tone of voice. "I've been watching the fight for the past 4 hours now and the only one that's on death road is you, you blundering crab!" Space Godzilla growled.

Ghidorah had no problem's with leaving he new that he was just about done in this fight and he needed to get his second in command some srious medical attention she looked more dead than alive. Despite him being a disgrace to his familly's name i have to give him some credit for at least showing some concern for his followers.

"I said i'm not leaving until I KILL HIM!" The Devil him self roared.

With the way that every thing was going i was in NO mood for this or him anymore! I was tired, hungry, burnd, bruised and all cut up and quite frankly i was just sick and tired of looking at that ugly face of his. As the demonic looking Monster charged at me, i took a fighting stance and powered up to what some might consider my full power but it's not. I coiled my right arm back and got down low to give my enemy a blow that he won't forget.

Space Godzilla was no fool he unlike his Red scaled friend, he new what i was about to do and he actually tried to warn Destoryah.

Destoryah wait you idiot! The Dark Blue version of me shouted out to the Kaiju who was now presently right over me and coming down at me fast.

Once he was in perfect striking range a burning Blue energy orb came around my right hand and as i took my last shoot at him. I raored out " **I'm done with this fight!** " My fist hit right where i wonted to hit him in the dead center of his chest. I put so much power behind my punch that i actually impaled him with my right arm. The sheer force of my attack created a shockwave so powerfull that it made the ground all around us explode and at the same time the Blue energy that was surrounding my hand was now being shot through the center of Destoryah's body.

My newfound attack had lasted for an entier miute once it was overe we were standing in a 40 foot deep created. I grabbed Destoroyah by his horn with my left arm and threw him out of the crater he landed with a loud boom that shook the ground. I jumped up out of the crater and landed next to my down foe. His deadly conpanions could only stare at me with shock and awe. After a few short breaths i stood upright and glared at my surrounding enemies i looked to the dead or dying Mutant at my feet and gave him a good kick to the gut that sent him flying to my crystal back look alike who caught the dying Devil by using his psychic power's.

"I think that belongs to you." I said to him in a flat tone of voice.

"Thank you Goji i'll be shur to deal with this properly." He replyed to me with an untrustwothy look in his eyes.

With that they began to leave with Space Godzilla still carrying Destoroyah and Ghidorah grabbed Gigana and carryed her away. I watched them as they left to make sure that they didn't try anything while i was leaving to go home. Once they were out of my site i turnd around and began my long journey home.

It was a 4 day long swim back to Monster Island. Giving the state that i was in you would think that i would have just slept at the Ocean floor to let my wounds heal faster but to tell you the truth i just wanted to go home i missed that Island so i keep on untill i reached my destination. Finally after 4 long day's of no food or rest of any kind i was home. I crawled my way onto the first beachside that i came to as i looked at the dark night sky of my Island home i finally passed out from pure exhaustion.

When i woke up my surroundings were not what i thought they would be. Instead of waking up on the beach like i thought i would it was the inside of a cave.

" _Were am i?, How did i get here?, Who's cave is this?, And why dose it smell like whale gut's in here?"_ I thought to myself. I was lying on my side when i woke up like i alwas am but this timee somthing was different. It felt like i was lying against something or someone. But who? When i looked to see who or what was lying against me, i ceouldin't believe what i saw right there next to me was. Can you guess who?...

Manda. "What _is she doing here? more inportantly **WHY IS SHE SLEEPING SO CLOWS TO**_ **ME?!** " I t _hought to myself._ She began to move around in her sleep i guessed that she was tryng to get comfortable. She then put her head right up against my chest and i could here a faint purr coming from her throat. I didn't need to see my face in the water to know that my face wen't from a Charcoal Black to a Blood Red color. I think that was the first time in years that i've felt a red hot blush like this. I know what your thinking _(What? but your Godzilla the King of the Monsters you've should have been with plenti of girl's.) well your wrong i'm not that kind of Kaiju or King and i don't have any plan's to become like that ether. Point is that i've never been this close to a girl like this before in my life so give me a brake will ya.  
_

Anyway i was a bit more surprised to see my right arm wrapped around her nice and tight. And to top it off ower tail's were intertwined like... Like... Like... Oh GOD! My face was so red that you could have mistaken it for a cherry a very big chery. I tryed to get out of ower... Ahm. Current position but every time that i moved to get away she would just tighten her grip on my tail and she would also snuggle herself even close to me. Now don't tell anyone and i do mean **DON'T TELL ANYONE** about this because i will deny it. But deep down i kind of liked it. You know once i realize that there was no getting out of this until she woke up. And it felt... Nice not to wake up cold and alone in the mornig like i always am. I looked down at the sleeping Dragonness as best i could from what i could tell she was having a very pleasant dream. "I wonder what she's dreaming about?" I thought to my self as i watched her sleep. I felt a smile tugging at my lips. At first i was just going to ignore it but i looked around cave as best i could and i saw no one els in there so i just let it go. I then rested my left hand on her head and i started to strok the top of her head. After a while like a nother good 20 minutes dang this girl can sleep she finally woke up. She let out a small yarn and blanked a few time's and strestched out her body as best she could then i decided to have a little bit of fun wither.

"Well good morning sunshine." I said to her in a calm and friendly tone of voice.

"Good morning Godzilla." She said in a sleepy and happy voice as she prest her snout aginst mine then gave me a small kiss on my lips and closed her eyes again. Then her eyes shot wide open as she yelled out my name " **GODZILLA!** " You shoul have seen her reaction she was trying to get away from me as fast as she could and she would have to if ower tail's warrant intertwined like they were. When she saw what was keeping her next to me her Emerald green face tuned bright red and i was no different i never ever thought in a million years someone would ever kiss me let alone like that.

"I'm so sorry i... I... I didn't mean it i swear it just happend i'm so sorry please forgive me." She said not in a scared but rather embarrassed voice.

"It's ok but let's agree to never speek of this again." I said refusing to look her in the eyes.

"Agreed." She replied. Are you hungry, i can go get us some food if you are?" She said trying to change the subject.

"Some breakfast would be nice." I answered.

As she was turning leave she stopped and looked at me and said.

"Umm i can't go hunting if you don't let go of my tail you know." She said tugging on her tail.

Ohh right... Sorry... I said untying ower tail's from each other. As she was leaving it looked like she was disappointed about something. " _What's bothering her_?" I thought to myself. While she was gone i was inspecting my injuies to see how bad they were but to my surprise they were completely healed not even one scratch was on me. " _I wonder how long i was out_?" I remember thinking to my self. After half an hour Manda came back with two blue Wales in her mouth. " _That was fast, she must be a realy graet huntress to have only taken that long and come back with a catch likee that." I was amazed at how good she was._ We ate ower meals in silane for awhile until she broke the silane.

"How's your wale?" She asked in a slightly nervous tone. I gussed that she was still pretty embarrassed about what happend earlier. "It's fine." I replied. I decided to ask her how i got here and all that.

"Umm Manda is it?" I called to her making sure i got her name right (Just for the record before we started talking i didn't really now her name). She looked up at me signifying that i got her attention.

"Yes." She answered.

"First i won't to say thank you for the food. Second i would like to know how i got here in the first place? I spoke to her in a calm tone. "The last thing i remembered was making it to the Island and then i woke up here.

"I was out for my nightly swim and i saw you get to the beach but something seemed to be wrong with you so i decided to go and see if you were ok. Then you collapsed on the ground. I rushed to your side and when i got there you were covered in claw mark's and other serious injuries so i brought you here... To my cave so you could heal. I would have taken you to the Divine Moths for healing but that's a good journey from here especially if your dragging someone much heavier than you are. No offense."

"I stared at her in amazent. " _She actually draged me from the beach to her cave_ " I thought to my self as i stared at the Blue eyes Dragonness. I then realized that i was staring so i shoke my head a bit and looked away from her. "Thanks. Umm how long a go was that bay the wat?" I asked her.

"Two week a go from today. Sometimes it looked like you were going to wake up but you just staded sleeping so i keeped a very close eye on you untill you did wake up." She said to me.

"I was out for that long?" I asked.

"Yes." was her simple reply.

I wasn't sleeping was in a coma! For two week's! I made sure to keep my emotions in check so that i woouldn't startle her. "I have a few more thing's to ask you Manda."

She looked to me once again. "Yes?" She replyed.

"Now please don't take this the wrong way but what's with all the whale bone's over." I pointed with my claw to the pile of bones in the back of the cave.

"Oh those were yours. I was force feeding you while you were out. It was going fine untill..."

"Untill what?" I question the Emerald green Dragonness. I could tell that she was now trying to hide something from me but made a mistake when she began to speak of it. She looked away from me and used her left paw to cover her right. To any one else she was just being shy or something but not to me those simple gestures were all i needed to know that she was hiding something from me. So i summon the stength that i could and crawled over to her and when i got in front of her i reached out to her left paw with my right. She flinched at first and i pulled away from as well i looked her in the eye and said "Manda i promise i'm not going to hurt you."

"It's not that... It's just... I'm sorry. She siad looking away from me again, her voice was calm but small in away.

I moved my hand over to her paw again this time she let me remved her left paw so i could see what she was trying to hide from me. When i saw her right paw i was shock to what i saw. On her right paw were MY teeth marks and from the look's of it the wum was deep almost through and through. For the the first time in years i froze at the site of a nother's injury.

"I had just come back from a hunt... You were tossing and turning all over... It looked like you were having nightmare so i tried to wake you up... After a short while IT happened... You... Bit me.

She finished with tears in her eyes. I felt horrible i had hurt one of the very few Kaiju's who ever helped me. "When did this happened?" I asked.

"Yestrday... Yestrday mornig." She answered.

I had to do something anything to repay her and make up for what i did to her. But what... What could i do to repay her? she's was probably the onl reson that i'm alive today.

"Manda i'm sor-." I didn't get to finish.

"It's fine." She cut me off. "I don't blame you, you were haing a bad dream i shouldin't have touched or..." She trailed off.

"Have you gone to seen anyone to help tend to this? I asked.

"No. It's not that bad anyway i'm fine really." She gave me a reassuring smile. But i didn't beleave her.

I had to finde some way help her. I new that with an injury as bad as this it could get infected and later on become much much worse. She was already limping on her paw and with her going in and out off the saltwater it was only a matter of time. Then it hit me! I new how i could repay her.

"Manda hold still." Icommanded.

"What why?" She asked.

"Because i'm going to help you now." I replied.

I gently reraied her paw up and i leaned over it and opened my mouth and used a trick that i remember seeing some of the Elders doing to heal the youger ones of my kind. A red smoke like breath came from my mouth and began to heal her right paw in no time.

"Wow. That's amazing." Manda said looking at her fully healed paw.

"It was the least i could do. After all you helped so i help you now we'er even.

She looked to me with a kind and soft smile and said. "Thank you... Godzilla."

"Your welcome... And thank you again... Manda."

 **(End of FlashBack)**

* * *

And from that moment on she and then some of her frend's and family members started to hang around with me and even following me around sometimes. After the first month of them following me and all of my unsuccessful trys of scaring them away failed i finley gave up and just let them do as they pleased. Now i'm never going to say this out loud so don't tell any one about this but it felt... Nice not being alone all of the time. I kind of liked having others around that wasn't there for my title as King of the Monsters. But it's because i am the King that i can't have any friend's. I don't won't anyone else to die because of me after all it's my fault that-.

"Hay Godzilla why don't you come play in the water with us?"

I was pulled from my thoughts by Manda's younger sister Balkzadan. She way the youngest and the smallest of the 8 Grand Dragons. She was White and Black with some gold spikes and she was very playful. In fact she was the second one who started to be nice to me.

"Well?" She asked.

"Well what." I replied.

"Well why not come and play with us in the water silly hahahaha." She giggled.

I looked away from her and said. "I don i feel like going in yet."

"So dose that mean that you will come in soon?" She asked.

"What... No." I replied.

"But you will eventually right." She asked.

"Yes... I mean no... I meant... Don't you have somone else to go bother? I asked slightly annoyed.

"No every one else is busy." She said with a happy smile on her face.

"And i'm not?" I asked the White Dragonness.

"Nope." She said plaily.

I turned to her with my mouth open and a dumbfounded look on my face. She just burst out laughing from the way i looked. " _Stupid Dragonness_." I thought to myself. I was getting tired of this so i gave in.

"Look Balky." I said using her nickname.

"That's me." She said proudly sticking out her chest. Her playfull attitude was almost enough to make even me laugh.

"If i go and play with all of you will you leave me alone?" I asked nicely trying not to laugh at her and her cubish way's.

"Hmmm maybe." She said.

"Ok fine." I replied getting up from my resting place.

" **NOT!** " She shout's out while running towards the water as fast as she could.

"Oh that's it come over hear you little!" I call out while trying to cache the high speed Kaiju. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

* * *

Finally it's done. Incase you are wondering this one chapter took me over 4 months to do. So if i'm slow on updates it's because i have a lot going on in my life and i don't get a lot of time to myself to do this. So just bear with me ok. Also check out GojiFan 54 and my Co-oP story (The Monster War) i know that we haven't updated in a while but dn't worry fan's we will get back to work on it soon. Promise =)

Hold on i'm getting a nother call... Well what do you know it look's like there's a Dark Kong running a muck in Los Angeles. Guess it's time for me to go and save the world again please leave a review and let me know what you think and if any of you have any ideas tell me. I'm willing to here all. **BUT!** If i see a hatefull remark because Zilla is in this story i will delete it and i will ask the person in question to not do it again. I will give them 3 chances but after that no more they will be asked to stop reading. While i don't care what pepole say i'm interested in listening to hate.

Anyway it's time for me to go so good bye and take care. This has been your favoite Bio-Beast Machine Dragon Nero. See you on the Battlefield.


End file.
